


Cured by the amber eyes

by joannaharley



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Death, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Back Together, One Shot, Time Loop, peculiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannaharley/pseuds/joannaharley
Summary: At the surprise attack of some hollows, Miss Peregrine wishes to save Jacob from death, using a protecting loop which would send him right to the 21st century. However, Horace throws himself in front of his friend, in order to survive and Miss Peregrine curses him. He grows up in the present, lonely, on a deserted hilltop, until one night, when a shadow is about to change his fate.





	

A clap of thunder suddenly woke up Horace in the middle of the night, drops of sweat, which seemed like blood, dripping on his forehead. His pupils dilated like two black holes taking birth from the darkness around him and his head was throbbing with pain. He got off the sofa and leaned his shaking elbows on the nearby window sill. A radiant flash of lightning lit up the sky, making the night seem like day, passing through the dark mauve clouds. The sixteen year old boy felt his pulse quicken when a blurred shadow appeared on the other side of the window, staring at him. It’s look was definetly demanding revenge, but, all in all, it was broken and merciful.

 

The rain stopped.

 

Horace glanced once at the boy, avoiding eye contact a second later. He nervously bit his nails, failing to conceal his guilt or fear or grief or any emotion that was vibrating through his body at that moment.

 

"Jake. I’m so sorry."Horace whispered, but the thunder made itself heard anew.

 

"Oh, my dear friend, could I please make a statement? You’re terrible at guessing."Horace heard, the voice being followed by a softly malevolent chuckle.

 

It wasn’t  Mr. Portman. But, then, who else? Horace could remember perfectly his tone of voice.

 

He shut the window which was creaked open and run out of his bedroom. Was it, maybe, the Lord of the Underworld?  Could it be his fallen guardian angel who’s supposed to obliterate him and his soul? But, after all, he was still _hollow._ The evil creature, at the request of his superior, would look for the boy’s soul, to feed from it, but would find nothing. He never could find his place, peace and sanity, anywhere, but in the _library of souls._ He just needed the others.

_His friends._

 

On the corridor’s wall, an old photo of Miss Peregrine and Horace’s beloved peculiar brothers and sisters was hanging proudly. He missed his funny, elegant hat. But just a fraction of a second later, all of the faces printed on the yellow paper have turned into some black liquid dripping masks and the mouths arched into wide, shimmering grins. Horace heard that giggle again. His back trembled with fear and icy drops of rain started to fall loudly on the roof again.

 

He trudged his feet towards the door, feeling his body heavier than the whole sadness which he couldn’t escape from in the past few years. He never got used to his fate and hoped that now it would all end, so that he could be with his friends. Horace got out the three room house, instantly feeling the raindrops piercing his skin like millions of sharp knives. He glanced over the wilderness around him and a shiver ran down his spine. There, in the distance, he saw the shadow once more.

 

"Whoever you are, just take me! Take me away!"Horace yelled at the top of his lungs. "I made a mistake, I admit, but I just can’t take it anymore!"

 

At last, the shadow took form. And the form divided into head and body. And the body split into arms, legs and torso; and the head grew dark long hair, a small mouth and two amber brown eyes.

 

"Ugh, where is my nose?"Horace heard the figure saying. He couldn’t help but escape a little chuckle. "What?! Are you laughing at me? I can’t find my freaking nose! Oh wait...here it is." But just as the boy’s all parts of the face have assembled, Horace’s smile suddenly faded, as he finally recognised the shadow.

 

His eyes all of a sudden went colorless from the tears assaulting violently the small capillaries and his heart rushed with both fear and bashfulness. The rain stopped again.

 

"How does the 16 year old version of me looks like? It seems that the present did some changes to me."Enoch said.

 

It was him, it is him, Horace told himself. He’s going to kill me. He’s here to take me. He’s here for revenge.

 

But all those thoughts immediately seemed to vanish as Enoch subtly blushed when their eyes met.

 

"It’s my fault."Horace started a couple of seconds later. "I shouldn’t have thrown myself in front of Jake when Miss P was about to save him from the hollow and redirect him to the present. I regret it." His hands were shaking violently and his voice cracked at the last words. Enoch felt that his old friend was going to let some tears roll down his cold cheeks.

 

The autumn wind shook off all nearby tree’s leaves and their whole self turned into a huge reddish bird, flying through the space between them. Enoch’s curly locks covered his face, but he hesitated to turn them behind his ear. He definetly wasn’t used to long hair. His face was now lit by the wan shade of the moon and his eyes were sparkling brighter than they should be.

 

Horace felt the spark in his eyes. It was his soul. Enoch’s last breaths.

 

But his friend smiled unexpectedly and whispered:  "I begged for this night to see you, to talk to you, my friend. My time is running out, my heart beats are becoming more and more unequal, til they will  eventually be gone. I have a last wish." Horace raised his shoulders but couldn’t think of anything.

 

"Let’s go explore a loop together. Today is the 3rd of September."

 

A tear slipped on Horace’s cheek but he felt happiness rushing through his body. He raised a finger, like he remembered something and quickly rushed into the house. Enoch didn’t say anything.  He could foresee what the boy was about to do. And just a while later, Horace returned outside, as his moonlit face seemed like a pale fragile rose, but strenghened by the most powerful and alluring sentiment. _Love._ His friend was finally there with him.

 

"Oh, your funny hat!"Enoch exclaimed. "And your old suit! How does it still fit you?"

 

”I could ask the same thing about the khaki overalls that you’re still wearing.”Horace laughed, being followed shortly after by Enoch.

 

"Come.”the long haired boy murmured softly. "Take my hand. I’m afraid to go by myself."

 

Horace quickly analyzed his fearful, uncertain smile and soon realised that touching him could be his worst mistake. Could he just vanish? Or was he supposed to turn into ashes?  Was he allowed to touch a ghost?

 

Don’t worry. Just take my hand. Or both, if you don’t mind. I’m scared, Horace heard Enoch’s voice in his head. He walked closer and closer to him, as he was beginning to feel a compelling heat, still cold and prickly. His hands were sweating, but his bones were turning cold.

 

"Now is now."Horace said in his mind and, closing his eyes, he grabbed Enoch’s hand and covered it with his. If his body was going to dissolve into the darkness and turn into star dust, at least he would keep his hand as a souvenir. His fingers were wintry, freezing cold, but Horace felt the everlasting inner warmth. Enoch smiled brighter than Horace has ever seen him and pulled him closer.

 

"So, what loop are we heading to?"Horace asked.

 

Enoch watched the moon play with the stars above in dark shining circles and as he answered, all the galaxies seemed to gather above them:

 

"Home.  Where we are all wainting for you. And don’t worry. Miss Peregrine has already forgiven you. She loves you so very much."

 

But as Enoch was about to pull his friend to his chest to clear all the human remainings of his wit, Horace stopped him:

"Before leaving, could I make the best worst joke about you?"

 

"Okay, go on."Enoch giggled.

"You know, there’s some kind of musical competition going on in the present called X Factor."Horace hesitated as he saw his camarade sigh, definetly being unaware of that, but managed to continue. "What would Enoch O’Connor sing at the audition?"

 

"Impress me."Enoch replied numbly.

 

"Jar of hearts by Christina Perri!"Horace exclaimed, bursting into laughing.

 

"Alright, alright, silly boy. Let’s go now."Enoch said, hugging Horace as they both started to slightly fade."You have a whole eternity to make fun of me or my big nose or the kidneys that I collect."

 

"Forever and a day."Horace whispered, leaning his forehead on Enoch’s shoulder.

 

"Is it that Christina Perri again?"

 

"Um, Shakespeare."

 

"Right."

 

The sun began to rise from the behind of the hill, but their ashes have already been washed away by the cold breeze. On the sky’s cantaloupe orange painting, the ordinary could see two flashes of light spinning around one another.  Two souls. Two soulmates: a boy who could bring people to life for a short period of time and a boy who had premonitions hidden inside his dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty old to this fandom, but new to the fanfiction world. This is my very first one!  
> Thank you so much for reading and don't hesitate to leave a comment! Your opinion matters to me.


End file.
